


remnants

by Maever



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maever/pseuds/Maever
Summary: Continues straight after the ending of part two. As true to canon as i can possibly make it!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 13





	remnants

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im sorry this is so short, i promise once i start introducing dialogue it'll feel a lot longer. also please tell me what you think! any feedback (good or bad) is super duper appreciated!

She knew they wouldn't be there, of course they wouldn't. After what she did, what she put them through... No chance. 

But it still hurt, still put a pit on her stomach. Especially when she reached her room, the only room yet to be emptied. All her belongings lay exactly as they did a year and a half ago. Her drawings on the wall, her cds on the floor. And most importantly, Joel's guitar in its case. 

Over the years most of Ellie’s belongings have been lost to age. Riley’s pendant, the water guns, Sarah’s watch. But not the guitar. She can still remember the day Joel first gave it to her, 3 months after their arrival at Jackson. She had loved all those lessons with him, learning chords and laughing ‘till she could barely keep her eyes open. Those were good memories.

But now Ellie sits alone in a room long abandoned, dried blood staining her clothes - staining her. 

She picks up the guitar and strums it - it's not as nice as it was years ago, it never will be. All the notes come out sour, a result of her missing fingers. Add that to the list of things Santa Barbra fucked with, she thinks, before resting her chin atop the guitar. She sighs, breathing in dust. Her mind runs black, unsure of where to go from here. 

It’s not like she really has many options. A. she leaves on her own, forgets Jackson ever happened. Maybe even join a new group, make new friends. Starts over. 

Or B. She goes back to Jackson

Toughing it on her own seems like the most logical of the two. She'll be safe, everyone at Jackson will be safe. And hell, maybe she really can make a new life for herself. But it would mean leaving behind the life she already had. Leaving behind the shreds of her and Dina’s relationship. Leaving behind JJ, and whoever he’ll grow up to be. And leaving behind Joel. is it really worth it?

Ellie stands up, gently setting the guitar aside. What's the worst that can happen? She thinks, I might as well see it through. If they kick me out so be it. 

She slings her backpack over her shoulder, it hurts like a bruise. Probably is a bruise. 

“Shit.” she mutters, “will they even let me in like this?” 

Over her time on the road, Ellie had accumulated quite a few injuries. Scratches from tough leaves, bruises from trips. Her side still hasn't healed over either - she’d assumed it was infected, but wasn't really sure what to do about it. And of course- 

“Shit, the bite.” she whispers. Out on the road it was never a worry. Sure shed encountered stragglers here and there, but she'd never stayed around any long enough for them to get a good look. And it wasn't very noticeable anyways, just a small scar peeking out from her sleeve. But Jackson..

They'd surely see it, and they'd surely put a bullet through her head when they did. 

Ellie knew what she would have to do, but that didn't make it any easier.

“I'm going to have to fucking burn it again aren't I?”

~~~

Ellie leaves that house with a new scar. Her hand, like her arm, is now burned red and raw. Spotted with small white bubbles of pus. It feels hot and painful, but unfortunately there is nothing to be done about it. Most of Ellie's supplies have been used up during her time on the road; bandages, alcohol, medications. All she has at this point are a few measly rags and half a roll of duct tape. Neither of which are clean enough to use as a bandage. 

The trek to Jackson is about 2 hours, but with the state she's in, Ellie reckons it'll take her about 4. The weather is nice at least, cool, breezy. Each gush of wind offers temporary relief to the burn - an upside of not wearing a bandage. The sun’s not as kind though - burning down on her through gaps in the trees. It reminds her of Santa Barbara, though not as strong. Although it is strong enough to give her a sunburn - as if she didn't have enough burns already.

The best case scenario would be them letting her stay. She doesn't care where, not really. Maybe they’d set her up at Joel’s house, maybe her old garage. Hell, she’d stay in the stables if it meant staying out of the cold.

But really what are the chances of that?

She hurt them, she hurt them all so bad. Dina, JJ, Tommy, Maria, all their lives uprooted because of her stupid, stupid decisins. And the people of Jackson - she had put a target on them without thinking twice about it. If the WLF really had wanted to hurt her.... Jesus. imagine the screams.

And Dina. oh how she had hurt her. Everyday Ellie is reminded of what she had done to her, and everyday Ellie feels terrible about it. Her and Dina had gone through hell together in Seattle. And after - with Jesse’s death, with JJ’s birth, with Ellie’s trauma. They’d bonded for life at that point. How could she have abandoned her so quickly? So spontaneously, like their relationship hadn't meant anything. 

If Jackson actually let her in, Ellie will have to face her. There's no way she could avoid it. She wants nothing more than to apologize to Dina - beg for forgiveness. But will Dina even listen? Ellie wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t. 

~~~

3 hours into her hike and finally Ellie is in Jackson territory. She's not at the gate just yet, but she's somewhere she recognizes at least. Knowing she's close brings a sense of warmth - a fluttering feeling in her stomach. The pain in her legs, in her fingers, and in her hand all go away slightly, replaced with the excitement of familiarity. 

However, when she reaches the gate shortly thereafter, that warm cuddly feeling gets quickly replaced by nerves - It's never looked so big and daunting before. She takes in a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever is to come. And with a shaky hand, she knocks twice.


End file.
